Evaluate the long-term effects of infertility and its associated treatment, with particular reference given to cancers of the breast, endometrium, and ovary. The study will compare cancer incidence and mortality among women with varying causes of infertility and will evaluate risks associated with various modalities of treatment. The study population will consist of all Rochester, Minnesota, women with diagnoses that place them in one of the following groups: primary idiopathic infertility; infertility secondary to specific disease; and referral patients with first diagnosis of infertility.